Aftermath
by Rena.Robacki
Summary: After getting to live a day in Sydney's paws, Ree wakes up to her real world. So does Sydney. Fantasy fiction - Sequel to A Day In Her Paws.


- They're from YESTERDAY? But..yesterday was Friday? Today is..SUNDAY!? I yell checking and double checking my phone.

My room seems to squeeze around me. I can't breathe. There's no air. "So that wasn't a dream? That just happened? That really..I WAS Sydney? What? How?" My head starts spinning. I want to get out of here. I need air.

I pull the covers off of me and run to the living room. This is better, but the walls are closing in on me again. I need air. Why is all the air suddenly disappeared? I run my hand over my swollen neck. I know I've turned red. I can't breathe! I can NOT breathe!

"I was a dog! I was a dog! I was..Sydney! I was..Carlos' dog!" I fall to my knees next to the couch, trying to hang on to my last bit of sanity. I close my eyes and try to control my breathing.

"Panic attack. This is a panic attack. I need to calm down." I begin to take deep slow breaths and allow the air to chase the craziness away from my mind. My phone is still tightly clutched in my hand. Hadn't even realized. I call the only person that can always bring me back to Earth no matter what I dream.

- Mom? I say with a shaky voice when she finally picks up the phone.

- Oh, sweet Jesus! What happened to you yesterday? I called almost 20 times! Why didn't you answer me? Mom sounds as panicky as I feel.

- Mom, calm down. I..I just slept in..I had a rough Friday evening..I say trying to be as convincing as I can.

- My baby, you scared me! She takes a deep breath.

- Sorry mom..just called to tell you I'm ok, don't worry. I say and realize that it's no lie. I am ok now. Her voice has snapped me out of my panic attack. I can think now.

- Ok, honey. See you in a couple of weeks, for your brother's graduation?

- Yes, mom. I'll be there. You know I will, can't miss that little brat's big moment. I smile.

- Do not call your brother that, little missy! She scolds me but I can hear the amusement in her voice. And it makes me smile.

- Talk to you later, mom?

- Yeah, honey. Take care of yourself.

As we end our discussion I try to think about my day yesterday. In Sydney's skin. Sharing her body. I know she allowed me to take part in her day. I could feel her presence all the time - especially at the dog yard - she's gentle and caring and treated me like..well..like her puppy, I guess. Which I guess I was, wasn't I?

"I need to see that witch or whatever she is at the fair. She can tell me more." I think getting up from behind my couch.

Driving to the fair takes too long. I'm honking almost all the way, making my car resemble a knitting needle through Sunday traffic. I park like a crazy person - in the tiniest spot possible. Come to think of it - it's my best parking ever! Adrenaline works with me.

I'm desperate to see that woman again. She turned me into a dog, for Pete's sake! Well..maybe not my body, but she had me share a day with Sydney! I need to see her! My heart is pounding 100 miles per hour as I run through the fair for her horrible purple tent.

There's a line of people waiting to talk to her, but I just forget all the education that my mother has bestowed on me as a child and barge right in like a truck. People in the line complain but I could not care less at this point.

- What the fuck have you done to me? I shout at the wide eyed lady. Her black velvet robe does nothing for her - she looks five times her actual size - and that's hard to do, as she must weigh about a quarter of a ton!

- What do you mean? Her long false lashes fall with faked genteelness on her too red cheeks and reveal the hideous shade of bright blue she has on her eyelids. I can't comprehend how I ever trusted this woman.

- What do I mean? You asked me to make a wish.. I am totally petrified. She's pretending like she has no idea what I went through yesterday. "I was a God darn dog!" I want to scream at her but hold my temper as her current customers look at me like I am the one who should be in a mental institution..Maybe they're right.

- What did you wish for, dear? She asks me curling her ugly lips up at me. She looks almost like a monster in my eyes. Yesterday she seemed inviting, trust worthy - now - now all I want to do is run for the hills. Yet I stay on the spot, looking into those deep black eyes. Allowing her to search my soul. I need answers.

- I thought you were joking.. My voice is now small. A mere whisper.

- You asked for something stupid and got your wish, didn't you? She sounds almost upset. Her eyes still digging into my soul.

I nod without wanting as she turns to the couple in front of me. They're both eyeing me with fright. I take a deep breath as she tells them that she needs to attend to me and gives them their money back. "Attend to me? What? Why?" Suddenly all my alarm bells turn on and I want to run again. My feet don't move.

I have no idea why I am so terrified. Still - I need answers. I remain "rooted" as the couple exits. She follows them and outs on the "out to lunch" sign. I hear people getting mad. "She's lost business because of me." My blood runs cold. But still I don't move.

- Sit, dear, sit. She says and points to the chair that the guy has just vacated. I do as I am told. Feels like I'm under a spell. I'm calm again. Can't remember why I was so angry, after all I was the one who wasted my wish on something as stupid as being Sydney for a day..wasn't I? I can't remember right. I feel faint.

- What are you doing to me? I whisper.

- Nothing, child. Have you eaten today?

- N-no..She's right. I was in such a rush to get here I forgot to eat. And I didn't eat yesterday either..well..my body didn't..since it was laying in my bed..empty.."NO! Don't go there! Don't think that!" I scold myself.

- Here, have a piece of chocolate. It will prevent you from fainting.

I look at her scared. She sees my thoughts in my eyes.

- For, God's sake, child, I'm not going to drug you. She laughs at me. I frown.

- You've turned me into a dog! How can I trust you!

- A what? Her eyes widen as she starts to laugh.

- A d-d-dog..I look at her with wonder.

- You wished to be a dog? She is still giggling.

- Not just any dog..I try to justify myself.

- Silly child! You wasted a wish on being a dog?

- Sydney's not just an ordinary dog..I whisper.

- How was it? Tell me! I've never heard of someone wishing to be a dog before. I have to say it's intriguing..A complete new point of view over the world. She sits back and relaxes against the back of her chair.

She seems so pleasant now. What's with my perception? Am I going insane?

- It was..emm..wonderful..I missed seeing colors..I felt safe and loved. I felt love like never before. Complete devotion. I was happy to belong to..my master. I purposely avoid saying Carlos' name. God only knows what this woman can do. I will not endanger him by letting her know he exists.

- I see..She says like she's thinking something over.

My blood turns cold again. I have no idea why I have these reactions. And why I'm not just standing up to get home and get this behind me. "I should have wished to turn to Sydney permanently." the thought passes through my mind and I gasp the same second.

- So, what is it that you want from me now?

- To tell me how! How could this be possible. Was it all just a dream?

- No. You wished for it. It happened. It was real.

- But HOW?

- I have the power to grant people their wishes, if they need it. And you did.

- I did?

- Yes. You still do. You wished for something stupid and din't reach the goal you came to me to help you with. She's watching me while rubbing her chin with a long withered finger adorned with a long, pointy red finger nail.

My stomach turns, but since it's empty, it turns for nothing. Right now I am happy I haven't eaten anything in two days.

- Ok, I will do for you something I don't do for others..give you a second chance. I really think your goal is reachable. Just - this time - make the right wish. There is no third chance! Her gaze has turned to a purplish shade. There are lights in her eyes. I am mesmerized.

She leans forward to me and extends her right hand. I place my left hand in hers, like a robot. I'm still lost in her eyes, someplace. A red finger nail cuts into the skin of my left palm and I hear her say:

- What is you heart's true desire, child?

- He is. I hear myself saying while Carlos' smile, his eyes, his smell, the taste of his skin on Sydney's tongue invade my senses.

- Think of him. See his face. See him smile. See him come to you. See him hug you. She whispers like a magical chant and I do. I see and feel everything she tells me to. I feel him in my arms, his smell invades my nose again and I know it's right.

I'm no longer scared. Her eyes no longer sparkle. They're back to black. Simple. Plane. Deep black. I feel my body return to normal. My left palm is warm and stings. A small cut in the middle of it. The blood has already coagulated but I look at it with amazement.

- You'll be alright. Now go. Don't ever come back to me.

I nod and stand. I turn on my heels and exit the tend still in a daze. I get to my car. I'm calm. So calm. Perfect tranquility. I look at my palm before opening my car door. The little cut is still there.

"I wished for him. I wished for Carlos. I wished he'd be part of my life."

My brain is not working properly but I get into my car and drive home only to devour the contents of my fridge. Not eating for almost two whole days does NOT agree with me!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Morning, it's morning. Wake up! Wake up!" no one answers me. It's quiet. Why is it so quiet? Where is she? Why is it so quiet? "Wake up!" No one answers. Why? Where is she? Did she leave? Why? Did I do something wrong? I thought she liked me! Why did she go? No! I don't want her to go!

"Where are you?" I'm screaming. No one answers. I'm alone. So sad. No! I don't want to be alone!

I hear a relaxed sigh from behind me and his arm is around my waist again. I relax. I'm not alone. Master, oh, master, thank you for not leaving me alone. I can't stand to be alone! It's too quiet! "Where are you?" She left. Why did she leave me?

I shift my weight on my paws and turn my head to him. My master sleeps. So quiet. can't stand this quiet. Want him to wake up. Want him to take me running again. Like he took us both yesterday. "Why did you go?". I whine quietly. She was here just a day but I miss her. Where is she. She left me..

My master shifts in his sleep. He opens his eyes. He's waking up. I lick his arm. Wake up, master. I can't stand the loneliness. Wake up! I lick his arm again.

Master opens his eyes and smiles at me.

- Good morning to you too! He says gently and rubs behind my ears the way he knows I like. I lick his arm again. When he's awake and with me I don't care about the rest of the world. I whine. He gets out of bed.

- Sydney, what's wrong with you, girl? You've been acting strange yesterday. You're still strange today. What's wrong? Are you sick?

Master looks worried. The pushes his brows together. Master is worried about me. No, master must be happy. When master is happy, I am happy. I jump up and lick his face. He falls on his back, surprised. He's laughing. I like it when master laughs.

- Sydney!

I jump out of bed and reply with a bark. My tail is wagging on its own. I'm not lonely anymore. Master always makes me feel better. Happy. Loved. Safe. I lick his face again. He doesn't let me do that often.

- Sydney! What's with you? he's still laughing. He tickles me. I give him a gentle bite on the hand that tickled me.

- Oh, you want to play!? He gets up. He's smiling. Master is happy. He chases me downstairs. I run ahead but wait for him to catch up. His only two legs don't help him much, but I can wait. He steps off the last step. I run a circle around him. He laughs. Tries to catch me. I don't let him.

I run through the kitchen. He follows. I love when master plays with me. I jump in the pool. Splash! The water is cold against my fur. It's in my nose. In my ears. I paddle. Splash! Master jumped in with me. He swims to me. I paddle and bark happily. I get out and shake the water off me.

The duck! Where? Where? Where's the duck. I see it. I grab it. It squeaks. Loud. I bite harder. "Shut up!" I jump back in the pool. Master is laughing and looking at me. I give him the duck. It squeaks again.

- Want to play catch? I bark. Master throws the duck in the pool. That's not far. I paddle. Squeak! "Shut up!" I hate this duck! Master loves playing with me.

I'm tired. I paddle out of the pool. Master follows.

- Let's get you something to eat, huh, Sydney? I look up at him. Master always knows me so well. He gets me water and food. I eat. I'm hungry. So hungry! I turn. Master has left me to eat.

I sniff. His smell is mixed in with pool water. I follow him. The shower room. I hate that room. When I'm in there master puts a foamy thing on my fur. That stinks. I hate it. Can't get rid of that smell for days. I stay at the door. I wait.

Master comes out. He pets my head. I stay close to him. Master chases the loneliness away. I follow him through out the day. His pack comes again.

Fox comes with them. I'm happy to see Fox. He's so cute. And silly. He always does every bad thing that Master told me not to do. But his master only laughs at Fox. Fox never gets told off.

I don't mind. I can't be upset with Fox either. He just looks at me with his big eyes. Such a sweet puppy. Today he's upset with me. I don't want to play. I want to stay by my master. I still miss her. Why did she go? Where did she go? Is she ok?

I look up at Fox. He's whining and muzzling me. He knows I'm sad. I can't tell him why. How could I explain? I lay my head on Fox's belly. He's ticklish there. I know. But he does nothing now. Just comforts me.

I really should play with him. I sigh. Fox looks up at me. I gently bite his ear. He whines again. He wants to play. Ok. I'll play. I gingerly bite his ribs, right where he's most ticklish. He jumps like a blur from under me. He bites at my ears. I jump up. We run to the yard. More room there. Master won't be upset if we run there.

Fox grabs one of master's towels. He shakes his head from side to side. He looks funny. I grab the other end. He's trying to take it from me. He growls. I growl back and bite harder on master's towel. Oh, master will be so upset! I growl again. "Let go, Fox! You'll get me in trouble!". Fox whimpers and lets go. I put the towel back on the chair.

- Sydney! Fox! Fox's master calls to us. Fox dashes by me to his master and I follow lazily. Master is going to be so upset..Fox tared the towel up..How will I be able to explain to him?

Before I can reach the house Fox dashes back past me. He grabs the towel again. He runs to his master. Fox's masters grabs the towel, the way I did. Fox doesn't let go. I hear the material tear apart. Oh, no! Master is going to be upset! I bark. Fox whines at me. He did this on purpose. Now he's in trouble. I'm safe. Oh, Fox!

- Fox, let go! His master warns him, but Fox tugs a bit more. The material tears again. He should let go. I whine. "Fox, please let go. Master will be furious with you."

Fox lets go and barks back. "My master will forgive me. He always does." This pup is so smug. And he knows how to get his master to do what he wants.

- Fox, just look what you did? his master says. But he's not upset. Is he proud? I look at the tall man in wonder. How can he be proud, when my master would make me sleep outside?

- James..?

Master. Master is coming. He can't see that towel. I whine again. Fox looks up at me. He bites my chest and runs into the yard. He wants me to follow him. I follow looking back.

Our masters are talking. Master seems upset. I knew he would be. Master sighs and throws the towel away.

- FOX! Get in here! His master calls. He whimpers at me. "Oops. Master is upset." He says as he goes to the house with his tail between his legs. Serves him right too! Still I feel sad. He's such a cute puppy.

I follow. Master pats me on the head. He takes me to stay with his pack while they play on masters computer and make those awful noises that hurt my years come out of it. The only good thing about being is here is being able to hear master sing. Then the world just quiets down. Then nothing else matters but his voice. I like it when master sings. She liked it too. Why did she have to leave?

I sigh and jump on the couch to put my head in master's lap. He likes that. Says I'm his inspiration. What is that? I don't know. Guess it's something good. He smiles when he says so. Must be good.

Fox and his master come in. Fox has his tail between his legs. Oops! Fox must have gotten yelled at. He whines again "Master yelled. But he's not that mad. He'll forgive me soon." Fox says. He's so..annoying. But he's right.

Soon his master is petting him again. Fox is whining at me "Told you so!". I wish I could bite his ear till he bleeds! But I don't. He's such a cute puppy. I shake my head. I'm sleepy. Master stroking my head makes me sleepy.

I wake up. Master's pack has left. Master has left. Where is he? Not him too! I'll never sleep again! Where's master? I jump off the couch and sniff the air. I catch master's scent and follow. He's in bed. Sleeping. Without me. Why?

I jump up on the bed and lie down next to master.

- Sydney..

He's sleepy. I close my eyes and sleep as well.


End file.
